Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{5}{6}-4\dfrac{5}{15} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {4} - {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {4} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{5}{15}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 4 + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{5}{6}-\dfrac{2}{6}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{3}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{3}{6}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 4\dfrac{1}{2}$